Bait
Plot At a Plumbers' Academy, every Plumber (except Ben and co) were having a meeting. (Max): We call this meeting to order.Now I know how much you guys enjoy being Plumbers, but we have bad news for you. (Magister Hulka): Do the honors. (Max): 'Sigh'.The Plumbers will be disbanded from the end of this meeting. (Alan): Why? (Magister Hulka): We have less authority now.The Galvans are taking the Null Void into their hands.Incarcecon has nothing to do with Plumbers.So, I hope everyone will continue fighting.Although I don't know how you guys will manage that. ''Later at the Rust Bucket 2, Max and Cooper were sitting down.Ben came in and closed the door. (Ben): Hi, guys. So, how'd it go? (Cooper): The Plumbers are shutting down. (Ben): Wha-? Why? (Max): We have less authority. (Ben): If only there was another organisation. Max smiled. (Max): Cooper, take us to your lab. Later at Cooper's lab, a gold suit and a badge which was similar to a Plumbers' badge was placed on a table. (Max): Say hello to the suit and badge of a new organisation, The Avengers. (Ben): Awesome! Can I be an Avenger, Grandpa? Please? (Max): Okay. Cooper, start cloning the badge and suits. (Cooper): Sure. The Infinimatrix beeped. (Ben): Come in. (Gwen): Ben, rock monsters! Come quick. (Ben): Got it. Ben transforms. (Stinkfly): Stinkfly! He flies out the door then closes it.Soon he reaches the battle area.' (Kevin): 'Bout time you got here. (Stinkfly): Oh, sorry, Mr. Naggy McNagger. ''He lands and transforms. (Swampfire): Swampfire! (Gwen): From one stink alien to another. (Swampfire): Soon you'll be thanking me. He summons vines to trap the rock monsters. (Swampfire): What did I- The rock monsters break out and reach out for Gwen,who uses a mana platform to stand on top of a building. (Gwen): Peekaboo! A rock monster pushes Gwen off the building. (Gwen): Aaaaaaaaaah!(Becomes unconcious) (Kevin): Gwen! He touches the ground, absorbing the material.Kevin, now in concrete form, shifted his hands into bars.Kevin charges at a rock monster but it retaliates by grabbing him and throwing him towards Rook. (Rook): Ow! (Kevin): Yeah,ow. They both become unconcious. (Swampfire): Guess it's up to me. He shoots fire at them and they teleport away.Swampfire reverts back into Ben. (Ben): Gwen? Kevin and Rook regain conciousness and run towards Gwen. (Kevin): Gwen! You alright? There was no response. (Kevin): Gwen?Answer me. (Rook): She'll be fine. Later at Bellwood Local Hospital, an unconcious Gwen came to. (Gwen): Wha-? (Kevin): Gwen! You're okay! (Ben): You've got casts on your hands and legs. (Gwen): We have to find out where those rock monsters came from. (Kevin): No.You stay here.Don't put yourself in danger, okay? Gwen nods weakly. (Ben): Yeah. Besides, Grandpa Max can help us. Maybe he's found new Avenger recruits. (Kevin): Avenger? (Ben): The Plumbers disbanded so Grandpa made a new organisation, The Avengers. (Rook): Why did they disband? (Ben): Less authority.That reminds me.What is Grandpa doing now,anyway? Meanwhile at what used to be the Plumbers' Academy, the former Plumbers were at a meeting. (Max): To all former Plumbers, I have made a new organisation, The Avengers.Now, unlike the Plumbers, we will have Advances instead of Magisters.Who wants someone to be the first Advance? (Everyone except Max): Max Tennyson! (Max): Okay.We will turn this place into the first Avengers Academy.We'll pick for more Advances after you get your suits and badges.You better hurry, there's only a few hundred thousand for all.Don't worry, though. We have a cloning machine. During that time in Bellwood Local Hospital... (Ben): Well, I guess we'd better go.Kevin, you comin'? (Kevin): Nah, I'll stay here.Gotta take care of Gwen. (Ben): C'mon, Rook. (Kevin): How are you going to find the one who unleashed the rock monsters when the only Anodite on the team is super weak? Ben smiled.Minutes later,Wildmutt was running down a path.He reached a mansion.Wildmutt growled.The Rust Bucket 3 landed and Rook came out of it. (Rook, as the ramp closed): Is this the place? Wildmutt growled. (Rook): I take that as a yes. Wildmutt transforms. (Nanomech): Nanomech!I'll go in.Don't enter 'till I tell you to. Rook nods.Nanomech enters through the hole under the door. (Nanomech): Come out and fight me! He sees the back of a figure hidden by the shadows. (Figure): Tennyson. The figure turns around, coming out of the shadows, revealing to be Hex. (Hex): So we meet again. (Nanomech): Hex! He turns into... (Reptalien): Reptalien!What's your plan? (Hex): I'll tell you, because I know you won't stop me.I am going to recreate the Charms of Bezel, and since Gwen is at the hospital- (Reptalien): How did you- (Hex): Do you think I'm stupid? (Reptalien): Kinda. Hex slams the ground with his staff.Rock monsters come out from the ground. (Reptalien): Rook! Rook comes in. (Rook): Rock monsters? (Reptalien): Yeah.Can you- There was a moment of silence. (Reptalien): Wait a minute, you sent those rock monsters to eliminate Gwen so you would not have to fight your arch-enemy. (Hex): You're fast. He whistles.Charmcaster and Darkstar arrive. (Charmcaster): Nice to see you again, Ben. Who's your friend? (Reptalien): None of your business! Rook, bash the rock monsters! I'll do the rest. (Rook): Yes. (Reptalien): You're dating? (Darkstar): Problem? (Reptalien): Ha ha ha! You're dating her?Ha ha- Water!Water! He transforms. (Cannonbolt): Cannonbolt! Hex uses his staff to fly to the roof.He holds his staff in the air.The clouds become black and the sky the becomes black too. Charmcaster and Darkstar absorb power from Cannonbolt. (Cannonbolt, becoming thinner and thinner): Aaaaaaah! (Charmcaster): It's a pity Lovely Gwen will miss this moment. (Darkstar): Yes!Yes! His mask falls off, revealing a healthy-faced Darkstar. (Cannonbolt): This is not good.Time for a little extra help! He goes ultimate. (Ultimate Cannonbolt): Ultimate Cannonbolt! He curls up into a ball and rolls towards Charmcaster, knocking her down. (Darkstar): Hey! Charmcaster shoots an energy blast at Ultimate Cannonbolt, who deflects it.He rolls over the evil couple and devolves back into Cannonbolt then transforms again. (Andromea): Andromea! He flies up to the roof.Hex's back is facing him. (Andromea): Hey, Hex! (Hex, turning around): You're too late, Tennyson! (Andromea): Great. Hex encases Andromea in a magic sphere with his staff. (Hex): Ah, Tennyson. You never learn, do you? (Andromea): No, I do learn. I learn Physics, Math, Science. Practically I learn plenty. (Hex): It's that time, Ben. The time where I live happily ever after. (Andromea): If happy ever after did exist, I won't be able to do this! He turns invisible and escapes the sphere.He turns visible again and shoots water at Hex,who avoids it.Andromea grabs the Charms of Bezel from Hex's neck. (Andromea): Gwen could use these. (Hex): I'll be leaving now. (Andromea): Not so fast, Hex. Later, outside the mansion, a policeman is seen putting Hex in the police car.Ben is in his human form. (Ben): All's well that ends well. (Rook): Can I be an Avenger, Ben-Dude? (Ben): Sure, let's go to the Avenger Academy. THE END! Major Events *The Plumbers shut down and a new organisatoon founded by Max, The Avengers, take over. *Stinkfly, Swampfire, Nanomech,Cannonbolt and Ultimate Cannonbolt make their first reappearance. *Gwen gets broken hands and legs and is admitted to the hospital. *The rock monsters,Hex,Charmcaster and Darkstar make their first reappearance. *Reptalien makes his first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook *Max Tennyson *Magister Hulka(first reappearance) *Alan Albright *Cooper Daniels Aliens used *Stinkfly(first reappearance) *Swampfire(first reappearance) *Wildmutt *Nanomech(first reappearance) *Reptalien(first appearance) *Cannonbolt(first reappearance) *Ultimate Cannonbolt(first reappearance) *Andromea Villains *Rock Monsters(first reappearance) *Hex(first reappearance) *Charmcaster(first reappearance) *Darkstar(first reappearance) Trivia *When Andromea said,'If happy ever after did exist', it was a reference to Payphone by Maroon 5. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse